


Never Leave Underfell Alone With Alcoholic Substances In Their General Area

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Series: Undertale One-Shot Thingies [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drunk characters, I REGRET NOTHING, Its self indulgent trash everyone, M/M, Multi, OOC characters, Way out of character, brothers being idiots while drunk together, injuries from stupid stunts, stupid stunts, videos of stupid stunts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 15:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10282349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: WARNING THIS IS SELF INDULGENT TRASH OF SOMETHING I RANDOMLY THOUGHT OF LIKE TEN MINUTE AGO AND WANTED TO WRITE IT DOWN FOR NO REASON. DONT QUESTION IT. PLEASE.





	

Stretch came home to laughter and a sinking feeling in his stomach about something being wrong. He had to leave the house to get food since the other two in the house didn't really feel comfortable in the town of Underswap, stating it to be 'too much nice in one go.' 

The laughing was coming from the kitchen. Stretch could even see Red against the wall, holding his phone as if recording something, obviously drunk. 

"Red! You dick give me the phone!" Fell's speech was slurred slightly, interrupted by his own laughter. Stretch pondered just walking past and going upstairs to sleep, but his arms laden with groceries made it obvious that it was no way possible. If Only Blue hadn't gone off to see Comic, then this wouldn't be happening, he would have been home to stop whatever stunt the two Fell brothers had attempted. 

With that, he sighed and walked into the kitchen. 

Fell was on the floor, next to a broken table, both crying and laughing at the same time. Fell's tibia was cracked, leaking marrow slightly. Red hadn't moved from his spot, also laughing. Both were very obviously drunk. 

"What in the actual hell happened?" Stretch set everything down quickly to attend to Fell, who was still giggling. 

"Oh y'know, just trying to do a cool flip, and kinda failing." Fell gestured to the mess of wood around him, causing Red to fall into another fit of giggles that left him coughing. 

"Oh dear Toriel..." He muttered and moved to begin healing Fell's leg. Fell chuckled softly, and sat up, watching him quietly, before attempting to form a heart with his hands. 

"No. I'm not accepting either one of your love until you're both sober and I kow what the hell happened to our table. Blue is gonna kill me..." Stretch sighed softly, looking over to Red, who had calmed down enough to shake the phone in his hands slightly. 

"Put it up on the internet. It's a beautiful video. You have to watch it." 

Stretch wasn't the best at healing, but he did what he could, and then lifted Fell off the floor, going over to the couch. Red followed, but was stopped, being directed to get something to hold Fell's leg until it could be healed better. Red shrugged, the held out the phone to Strech, who took it and sighed, playing the video on it.

It started, shakily, with laughter as a background noise to Fell standing on their kitchen table. Fell was bent at the knees, looking over at the camera, perhaps to get confirmation that Red was recording. Once that confirmation was given, the skeleton chuckled and attempted to flip and land on the table. He slipped slightly, hitting his tibia on the edge of the table and breaking the table under the sudden force that was given. Fell's leg cracked more when he hit the floor, not that you could tell with how hard the camera was shaking. 

Stretch sighed, shaking his head. "I can't leave you two alone ever can I?" He muttered to the sleeping Fell, who had calmed down enough and was comfortable enough of Stretch's lap to sleep, his cheeks flushed with his magic. 

Red came back down, helping the best he could with wrapping Fell's tibia, then curling up with the other two on the couch. Later, when they woke with hangovers, Fell would be pissed, Blue would be screaming about the table, and Red would dissolve into laughter again, but for now, they could sleep rather peacefully, all piled on the couch together. 

Stretch sighed softly. He was gonna hide anything alcoholic when he could get up again.


End file.
